1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input device for inputting at least two control commands into an electronic system, like a radio and/or stereo system, a navigation system or a computer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Input devices, such as push buttons require a re-adjustment of the finger whenever another button has to be pressed, i.e. most users of push buttons look to the device before they push the button in order to check the right position of the finger and after the push in order to check if the operation was successful. Therefore, there is a problem in case that the user has to perform parallel tasks, e.g. inputting several commands by an input device to navigate through a menu for selecting desired operations of a device while watching a monitor that displays the available menu or operation, this results in distracting the attention from the monitor to the input device, i.e. to the push buttons.
Touch pads or track points do not deliver tactile feedback on operation, i.e. the user has to check a monitor or another display once per touch to confirm that the operation was successful. Thus, such input devices suffer from the same problems as described above in connection with push buttons.
Joysticks, which can be used to input different commands by moving it into different directions are usually operated by holding the hand on the top thereof. Usually eight or nine different commands can be input by moving it in different directions and eventually by pushing it down or by pushing an additional button provided thereon.
However, problems occur when a joystick is used in a mobile environment, e.g. in a car environment. In such an enviroment external accelerations act on the joystick that has to be regarded as a lever and applies a torque to the joystick. As neither the weight of the hand, nor the length of the stick, nor the accelerations are neglectible an unwanted torque caused by external accelerations must be explicitly compensated to avoid accidental operations. Thus, the handling of available joysticks is stiff and uncomfortable.
Further, joysticks as well as track points must withstand accidental hits. E.g. in a car environment forces up to 25 kg can be act on such devices and require a robust design thereof. The result is a less sensitive handling.
Therefore, navigation systems and other electronic systems in particular for use in a car or vehicle environment uses either only push buttons or turn-push buttons which suffer from the problems mentioned above.